Her Choice
by diablowizard457
Summary: Ikuto tells Amu he's leaving. How will she react? *one-shot*


**Amutofan: Hey guys! I'm writing a short one-shot after re-reading SC. I read the part where Ikuto tells Amu he was leaving and she yells at him and runs away. I was thinking what would have happened if she had reacted differently, so I wrote it :) I don't own anything! If I did, this would have happened and Amu and Ikuto would be together forever!**

"I'm never going to see you again." Ikuto said, after they were done playing around at the amusement park.

Amu just stared, and felt tears forming in her eyes. "Why?" was all she could choke out.

"I have to find my father, and pursue my career in music." he said, a look of worry in his eyes, as if he was waiting for her too lash out at him. For a second, she was going to do just that. After those few seconds were over, however, she felt an indescribable happiness come over her, although there was a strong pang of sadness that accompanied it. 'Ikuto is going to live his dream...' she thought. She looked up at Ikuto with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. He was taken aback, but didn't say anything, for he knew Amu would tell him what was going on, and she certainly didn't disappoint him.

She walked up to him, and he stood his ground, ready for the slap that was certainly going to be delivered. Instead, she surprised him with a hug. "Wha-" he began.

Cutting him off, Amu began talking. "Although I'm devastated that you are leaving, and a bit mad you didn't tell me sooner, I'm happy for you. You have always loved your violin and I fully support you making a career out of your passion. What kind of person would I be if I held you back?" she said, looking up at him.

"Well, this was certainly not the answer I was expecting." he said, looking down at his little strawberry. "Though this answer could have been better if you added something more at the end." he finished, a small smirk creeping it's way onto his face.

Amu, sensing the meaning behind his words, blushed and buried her face in his shirt. He took her face in his hands, and tilted it so she was looking him in the eye. "I guess saying I'll never see you again is a lie. I'm definitely coming back for you, don't you worry."

Not knowing what to say to this, Amu stood in his arms, gazing into his eyes with an emotion swimming within her that she could not name. Was it joy? Happiness? Love? As she continued staring at him, she could see a similar emotion swimming in his eyes, and wondered if he could tell what emotion it was. She guessed he could, because a few seconds later, he leaned down toward her, and kissed her.

It was just like every song, every poem, had ever said it would be like. It was amazing. It felt like she had just been hit by lightning (not really, cause that would hurt a ton). When it ended, she was out of breath and also quite dazed. After her vision stopped spinning and she regained her breath, she looked back up at Ikuto. His eyes were still swimming with the same emotion she had seen before, but now she thought she could name it. It was love, the same emotion swirling around her heart as well. "I love you." he said, looking down at her, hoping she wouldn't freak out to much.

"I do too. I love you so much." she said, taking her hands and stretching them out as far as she could, trying to show how much she loved him. He chuckled and leaned down and kissed her once more, before asking, "Is it ok if we meet here tomorrow as well?"

She smiled, and said, with joy in her voice, "Of course!" Remembering then that he was leaving, she asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Soon, near the end of this week. Don't worry, remember, I will come back for you. We can exchange phone numbers, so you can always just text me." he said, hoping that she would.

"Wow, that's so soon! I wish I realized how much I loved you sooner..." Amu said, a hint of regret in her tone.

"Well, if you did, who knows if you would still be so innocent."

"W-what! PERVERT!"

He shrugged and said, "I'm just speaking the truth."

"B-BAKA! STUPID PERVERTED CAT-EARED COSPLAY GUY!

"Awww Amu-chan, this guy has a name you know."

"SHUT UP!"

And so it went, back and forth. The argument was of course just how they communicated, because both of them were just barely hiding a smile the entire time...


End file.
